dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Back From the Other Side
is the twenty sixth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the two hundred twentieth overall chapter in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows Goku in the center riding the Flying Nimbus. Around him in four different boxes are Nappa on the top left hand corner, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo on the top right hand corner, Vegeta on the bottom right hand corner, Korin and Kami on the bottom left hand corner. Summary Now with their extra three hours provided to them by Vegeta have run out, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin begin to feel hopeless now that Goku still has not arrived. Vegeta assumes Kakarot must have fled to escape the Saiyans, and Vegeta deems him a coward. Gohan angrily growls that his father his anything but a coward, but Krillin begins to agree with Vegeta, that possibly even this threat was too much for even Goku to be fearless of. As Nappa removes his damaged armor, he cracks his knuckles, and prepares to begin a new round with the Dragon Team, smirking menacingly. Krillin, with no confidence, states this wasteland will be his own grave, and the Earth will cease to exist from this day forward, as there is no hope of even denting the Saiyans now. Piccolo states however, he still has one final plan that is a huge risk, but will pay off greatly if successfully performed. As Krillin and Gohan listen carefully, Piccolo plans that Krillin shall distract Nappa, while Piccolo shall pull at Nappa's tail, remembering how much pain Raditz felt when his tail was pulled. Piccolo then states after he has handicapped Nappa by immobilizing him, Gohan and Krillin shall attack Nappa with everything they have got, and fire their best techniques. Gohan now promises he shall not flee like the last time, with Piccolo replying that if Gohan even thinks of fleeing again, the whole Earth shall fall, and that pressure is more than enough to get Gohan standing his ground. Piccolo calms Gohan by saying if he calms his mind and uses his attacks carefully, he shall probably pass even Piccolo in strength. As Nappa begins to slowly walk towards the trio, Piccolo holds a fighting position, and gets ready to put his plan into action. Meanwhile, Kami and Mr. Popo on the Lookout notice that Goku has now ended his return journey on Snake Way and has now returned to King Yemma's office in the Other World, with his mentor for the past few months, King Kai amazed at Goku's progress and power. Teleporting to the office, Kami orders Goku to grab his arm and teleports back to the Lookout as quickly as possible. Wasting no time, Goku thanks Kami for the help and immediately jumps off the Lookout and begins to fly towards the Saiyans and the Z Fighter's battlefield. Korin, nearby on Korin Tower, notices that Goku is extremely tired, and decides to give him the last two Senzu Beans he has on the tower. Goku catches the beans and thanks Korin, swallowing one of the beans, gaining his full energy back, and can now fly at full speed. Goku calls out his Flying Nimbus and heads towards the battle at tremendous speed. Meanwhile, with the Z Fighters, Krillin gives out a loud yell and leaps towards Nappa, following Piccolo's order to distract him. Vegeta however, realizes that they have a hidden plan, as they would not attempt to directly attack Nappa like that head on, but Vegeta still decides not to interfere, wanting Nappa to figure it out for himself. However, surprising Nappa, instead of attacking him, Krillin blasts two ki beams towards the ground and levitates himself into the air, as Nappa looks in confusion, thus making Krillin's attempt to draw Nappa's attention a success. Piccolo, now running as fast as he can, now manages to get behind the Saiyan, and grabs onto his tail, and proceeds to grip it tightly and torture Nappa. Piccolo now orders Gohan to rush in and attack Nappa while he is immobilized. However, in a shocking turn of events, Nappa appears unfazed by Piccolo grabbing his tail, as he elbows Piccolo directly on the head, giving the Namekian a large bruise, and knocking him out cold in one light hit. As Piccolo falls, Nappa grabs his clothing, and orders Piccolo to tell him where the Dragon Balls are. Vegeta begins to laugh, as he questions why the Z Fighters would go for such a stupid tactic against elite Saiyan warriors, who have trained their tails to be stronger against threats. As Gohan and Krillin watch in complete fear, Piccolo is now out of the battle, and Goku still has not arrived. Appearances Characters *Vegeta *Nappa *Goku *Gohan *Piccolo *Krillin *King Yemma *Kami *Mr. Popo Locations *Earth **Paprika Wasteland **Korin Tower *Other World **Snake Way **Check-In Station Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters